villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuuki Terumi
Yuuki Terumi, also known as Hazama, which is the name of his former body, is one of the primary antagonists of the video game series BlazBlue. He is a former member of the Six Heroes and the creator of the Azure Grimoire and by extension the Black Beast. He originally appeared as a non-playable character in the story mode of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, but starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift ''as the main antagonist, he became a playable character as well as his true form separated from Hazama in ''Choronophantasma n. In Central Fiction, ''both Terumi & Hazama reappear as playable characters and do appear to be important characters to the story despite their status in ''Chronophantasma. ''Terumi has been voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the Japanese dub ever since ''Calamity Trigger, while in the English dub, he was voiced by Erik Davies from Calamity Trigger ''to ''Continuum Shift and is currently voiced by Doug Erholtz since Continuum Shift Extend.'' '' Information Yuuki Terumi was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Ars Magus. He created the Azure Grimoire (and in turn, the Black Beast) and had wished to quell the mistake he had made. However after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes, and murdered one of them, Nine, who was the mother of a fellow heroes' child. He was the original owner of the Susano'o Unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), and it is assumed that, after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor, he drove himself out of it - which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him in, with help from Jubei. He was later released before the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. Years before the events of Calamity Trigger, Terumi had appeared at Celica's church, where Ragna, Jin, and Saya lived. Upon arrival, he killed Celica. After possessing Jin, Terumi burned down the church, cut off Ragna's arm, and abducted Saya (or in actually retrieved his boss Izanami who had trouble controlling Saya). For much the events of the first game, Ragna believed Jin to be responsible for this incident. Role in the story of BlazBlue Phase Shift When Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki worked on an experiment to examine the Gate, Terumi offered his knowledge and information, as well as the Susano'o Unit, for their studies. During Relius' trial experiment, the Black Beast was unintentionally created and emerged from the Cauldron. Relius was swallowed by the Cauldron and Terumi's physical form was destroyed while his spirit form took heavy damage. It took five years for his spirit body to heal, after which Terumi contacted Relius in order to ask the whereabouts of his next body that Clover promised to prepare. The body, Kazuma Kval, was placed in Ishana, which was protected by a barrier that Terumi couldn't overcome in his current form. Instead, he opted to calling directly into Kazuma's mind from the Boundary itself, which ended up mostly ignored by Kazuma. However, when Tomonori threatened to end Kazuma's life, Terumi managed to reach him due to Kazuma's desperation for survival. The day after, after waking up from a dream, Kazuma sees Terumi as a delusion and was unable to recognize him and Terumi started tempting him with the Azure. The Azure was a tempting proposal, as it not only gave Kval's life meaning, but also offered him a chance to reclaim what he lost, including his memories. Thus, Kazuma began his search for the Azure. After Kval fails to find anything about the Azure at the library, Terumi again appears in order to aid him in his journey. He surprises Kazuma with not only vast knowledge about the Mage's Guild, but also about Kval's own thoughts and feelings and is because the only pace that Terumi existed in Ishana, was in Kazuma's own mind. After Yuki's reveal that the Guild's secret information, hidden in the Cathedral, is a way to reach the Azure, they are again imprisoned in a barrier ars, this time performed by 3 Half-Beastkin assassins. In exchange for Kazuma's promise to obtain the Azure, Terumi kills of the 3 assailants. Later that night, worried Trinity comes to Kval's room, asking if something happened as Nine again had felt a strange power (ars), like the last time that Kazuma was attacked. After she leaves the room, Terumi manipulates Kazuma into believing that Trinity's real purpose was to keep him in check all along. Finally, Kazuma manages to reach to the bottom of the Cathedral, where the man-made Cauldron is hidden. Unfortunately, Tomonori once again reappears and prepares to kill Kazuma. The Boundary, however, opens and Terumi managed to enter Kazuma's body and kills Tomonori, but was injured during the battle. He tries to flee, but he is encountered by Valkenhayn, who beats him effortlessley. Terumi is then taken to Moonlight Castle, where Clavis Alucard successfully seals him away. However, Konoe A. Mercury soon realized that Terumi's power and knowledge was necessary in defeating The Black Beast. She releases Terumi from his seal and uses the Mind Eater curse on him, binding him to Konoe's beck and call. However, Terumi managed to split his mind with Kazuma's before the spell connected, causing Terumi's controlled mind to be trapped inside the body while Kazuma takes control. After the war, Kazuma manipulated Trinity Glassfille, who had feelings for him, into releasing Terumi from the spell. After his release, he murdered Konoe and Trinity, threw their bodies into the Boundary, and proceeded to seek out Hakumen and Jubei so he could the same. Terumi had the upper hand, but Jubei used Tomonori's Sekigan to force him materialize. As he was taken by surprise, Hakumen grabbed him and jumped into the Cauldron while Jubei closed the gate, sealing both Hakumen & Terumi. Terumi was sealed and trapped inside the Boundary before being finally released by Takamagahara. He met Relius, who had just finished his time leap after being swallowed by the Cauldron, again and the two resumed their partnership. Relius apparently made Terumi a new body soon after (Hazama). Remix Heart Greeted by Relius inside his office, the two talked about the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune, and the possibility of the Burning Red lying within it. Intrigued, Hazama journeyed there to find it. When Hazama did arrive, he found a mortally wounded Seifer Albar stumbling away with the Burning Red in hand. Tutting, Hazama sneaked behind him and called it a dud, firing his his Nox Nyctores, the Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, into the alchemist's back, killing him before he had a chance to react. He took the Burning Red, and looked at Mai Natsume before walking away, with the Grimoire in hand. The Wheel of Fortune In Hazama's office in the 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu, Relius asked Hazama where he had placed an artifact from Ikaruga, responding that he had placed it in Relius' lab, also claiming that Kushinada's Lynchpin was not in Ikaruga either. Before Relius left, Hazama had a favor to ask him.It's shown that Terumi's merged with his Hazama body was incomplete forcing them to remain separate identities.Terumi breifly switched faces with Hazama to fight against Hakumen. Hazama later interrupted the meal between Tsubaki Yayoi and Makoto Nanaya, introducing Iimself to Tsubaki and ordering Makoto to come to his office later on; he then payed for their meal and left to meet with Relius. He asked the Puppeteer and asks how the matter with the artifact was going, then answering Relius' question on who Makoto is, noting that it was unusual for him to be interested in another being. Some time later, Hazama caught Tsubaki running down the halls of an NOL hallway, telling her that there was no point in even attempting to find Jin Kisaragi since there was no point; after being pressed by Tsubaki for an answer, Hazama took the opportunity to relish in mocking their relationship, before finally dropping the subject and relinquishing his whereabouts - stating that Jin is within the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, searching for the Grim Reaper. Relius and Hazama meet yet again, this time with Hazama claiming that nothing can stop the tempering of Nu-13. Deep within the lower levels of Kagutsuchi's NOL branch, Hazama found Tsubaki asleep, patiently waiting for her to wake up. When she did, he directed her to Jin's location - the deepest level of the branch. Hazama then turned to face Hakumen, switching with Terumi so he could battle the White Susano'o instead. At the end of the original timeline, Hazama walked over to Tsubaki's corpse and kicked it, remarking that even though she was garbage, she did move like he wanted her to. The timeline ends as Hazama exclaims that he can finally begin. Calamity Trigger During the majority of Calamity Trigger, Hazama is supervising Noel Vermillion's mission to return Major Jin Kisaragi to his post, and attempts to avoid fighting anyone, claiming he "isn't good with that sort of thing". However, during Rachel Alucard's story mode, he appears twice as Terumi, switch position the first time mocking Valkenhayn, and the second time mocking Rachel herself. After the final fight of the True Ending in Calamity Trigger, he appears before Noel and Ragna, and after Rachel arrives, he loses his calm demeanor. His hair spikes up and his voice becomes much louder. Rachel and Ragna, having recognized Terumi from the attack on the church years before, attack him immediately, but he simply shrugs it off, and begins to taunt Ragna over the church attack before departing. After the credits roll at the end of the True Ending, he is shown issuing confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. Continuum Shift In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he appears as the main antagonist and a playable character, planning to destroy the core unit, Amaterasu, using Noel Vermillion, who becomes the Perfect Murakumo Unit, Kusanagi - Mu-12. He sacrificed many NOL members in order to temper her. When he and Ragna battle, the former overwhelms the latter and proceeds to take his life. But Nu's soul in Lambda's body sacrifices herself to protect Ragna and gives him her Idea Engine before dying. This allows him access to the True Azure and he defeats Hazama. However, Ragna does not kill him, and the latter calls the former a chicken before falling unconscious. During the ending it is revealed that Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Ragna and Jin's little sister Saya or more spefically Izanami the goddess of death possessing her, who is now the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium. In the post-credits sequence he is shown standing over a Cauldron containing the remains of Nu-13 with Relius, commenting that it could be used to make the Sword of the Imperator" (Sword of Izanami in the Japanese dub). It is revealed that Terumi, like Hakumen and Rachel, will fade away without an Observer. Takamagahara, and later Mu (with the power of the Eye), with whom he shared a Life Link, observed him in BlazBlue. However, Mu lost her power after she turned back to Noel and Takamagahara was attacked by a magical virus from Phantom, losing its power. Terumi did not fade away, however, because he had awakened Saya/Izanami, using her as his Observer and presumably turning her into the person she has become, much like he did with Noel/Mu. As an added measure, he is using Ragna's hatred as a force to bind him to this world, as well. Chronophantasma In the Six Heroes story, Trinity forcibly switches the positions of Hazama and Terumi, making Terumi the "outer" in order to bypass Hazama's Life Link with Noel Vermillion and allow Hakumen and Jubei to eliminate him. However, Terumi is saved by Phantom at the last minute, and switches back with Hazama off screen. Hazama is later found and attacked by Trinity, but uses her lingering feelings for Kazuma Kuvaru to get her to let her guard down and attack, only to be stopped by Hakumen. The two battle, but while Hakumen seems to have an overwhelming advantage, he is unable to kill Hazama, who leaves with Phantom in tow. Trinity tries once again to force Hazama and Terumi to switch, but something interrupts her. In the True Ending, Hazama is seen using the Azure Grimoire to gather souls into the cauldron, kicking off the "Day of Reckoning." When Hakumen encounters Terumi again near the tower, he explains that whatever interrupted Trinity's attempt to switch them caused Terumi's consciousness to separate from Hazama and transfer to a doppelgänger body. While Hakumen and Terumi fight, Hazama is ambushed and bound by Trinity, which causes Terumi to become paralyzed as well. Hakumen uses his Time Killer technique to erase Terumi's "time", supposedly killing him, which appears to have some devastating affect on Hazama. He stabs Trinity while she's unfocused, saying that he'll take her down with him, and falls with Platinum into the water below. The Library Guide unlocked after beating the game states that neither Hazama nor Platinum's bodies were located. Central Fiction In Terumi's Arcade Mode, it's revealed that he is cooperating with Relius to investigate the Embryo. It's also revealed that Terumi is observing himself and is how he survived Hakumen's Time Killer and has a week to merge with Hazama, who now has no apparent recollection of his merging with Terumi. Terumi shows Hazama his memories of this, which shocks him. In Nightmare Memory, it's revealed that Hazama's amnesia is nothing but a ruse. Hazama actually remembers everything that happened prior to Central Fiction, he is simply playing along. This shocks even Terumi, who then shares a laugh with him. Hazama, however, is shown to have different desires from Terumi and they can't fuse with each other anymore due to Trinity's spell and Hazama reject him while Terumi is still suspicious of him. Terumi decides to take a new body like the susano armor Personality Hazama maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department. He claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way, and doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions. When he reveals his true self as Yuuki Terumi, he becomes quite sadistic and insane in nature, relishing in others' misery and suffering. Terumi takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. However, he also harbors a cold and ruthless side when someone upsets or irritates him, in which case he starts torturing them excessively. He is rather arrogant and is confident that anyone he picks a fight with can't do a thing against him, and tends to get rather loud when it seems that something isn't going according to his plans. However as they get separate in CP and CF Hazama seems to become more different than Terumi as without him Hazama is much more nicer and is nowhere near as deranged from him but is still shady and a trickster due to him faking his amnesia but has different desire's from Terumi and doesn't want to host Terumi anymore but instead become his own entity. Appearance Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Upon revealing himself as Terumi, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile. During the Dark War, before fusing with Kazuma, Terumi wore a Magic Guild uniform shirt, a tattered orange cape with a hood, and long black ribbons across his arms. During Phase Shift 1, his hair is not shown, as he is always cloaked. However, concept art in later art-books has revealed that Terumi's hair remains the same as it is today: spiked-up and green-colored. Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape along with long black ribbons across his arms. He also retains a few articles of clothing from his Hazama persona, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, two belts, and black pants. When he activates Nightmare Reaper, his Overdrive, the force of the activation removes his hood, revealing his spiky green hair. His hair is also revealed during Hazama's Distortion "Serpents Unholy Wrath" and the end of his Astral. Powers & Abilities In battle, Hazama wields the Nox Nyctores named Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros; a steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summons in front of him, attached to a chain of green/black energy, which he can use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between him and his foes. On the other hand, he also uses Balisong-style butterfly knifes for close-range attacks. Most of his attacks are similarly based on summoning green/black energy and serpentine apparitions to attack his foes, with his Astral Finish being a gigantic cobra of green energy composed of many smaller snakes. Outside of his magical prowess, Hazama is incredibly nimble and flexible, his moves vaguely reminiscent of dance techniques. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. Also, Ragna was unable to use his own Azure Grimoire until he absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. According to dialogue, Hazama (at least in his true form) is able to erase memories by "eating" them, saying that they are delicious. He has used this ability twice so far, both of which were on Jin Kisaragi. Hazama's drive is Ouroboros, utilizing his Nox Nyctores' namesake to soar around the battlefield using his weapon to pull him in, regardless of whether or not Ouroboros has made contact, in order to make up for his lack of long range or projectile attacks. Above his Heat is a counter for his Ouroboros that determines how many times he can pull himself in (2 at max). Though it usually recharges after two seconds, he can get some back by simply hitting the opponent with the weapon and allowing it to click a second after it lands. Terumi is said to be a character with more Distortion Drives than special moves. His Drive, Force Eater, focuses on absorbing the opponent's heat gauge, similar to Ragna's Soul Eater. He will apparently still use Ouroboros, but not as much as his Hazama persona, as he will only use it during his specials and distortions. He is described as a "sadistic beatdown character", with more of an emphasis on utilizing heat abilities such as Distortion Drives, Rapid Cancels and Crush Triggers more-so than other characters. Terumi's almost constant access to Heat related abilities means that his options in combat far exceed that of other characters, even surpassing Kokonoe in options. With distortions that can hit overhead, counter and even pickup what would otherwise be a dead combo; Terumi is no slouch in the battlefield. Gameplay-wise, Terumi is a character with more Distortion Drives than special moves. His Drive, Force Eater, allows Terumi to have a much greater Heat Gauge gain while negating it to his opponents, allowing him to utilize his Heat-related abilities far more than any other character and having several combo opportunities to use them, making his potential damage output outright devastating. His Overdrive is Nightmare Reaper, which strengthens Terumi's Drive attacks and allows him to absorb the opponent's Heat Gauge, similar to Ragna the Bloodedge's Soul Eater. It is implied that he is more powerful than Hazama and utilizes Ouroboros in a manner meant to inflict severe pain to his opponent rather than the "basic" way Hazama uses it and, according to Jubei during the Dark War, was capable of using magic. He uses the snake apparitions far more often and rarely uses Ouroboros in it's ordinary form with Retaliating Fang, Snakebite, Screehes of the Condemned, and part of his Astral Heat being the only instances he does so, though he does use it in it's "basic" form quite a bit in Alter Memory. He is also somehow able to access the power he had as the Black Susano'o despite no longer having it, using it to finish the opponent in his Astral Heat. Etymology The "yū" in "Yūki" is from Japanese 優 yū – "gentleness, superiority" or 悠 yū – "distant, leisurely" is a literal translation. Whereas 希 ki – "hope", 輝 ki – "radiance" or 生 ki – "life" serves as the other half of the translation. However, the most likely translation is 幽鬼 yūki – "ghost" or "revenant". His last name translates from Japanese as "beautiful shrine" and is a feminine name, although admittedly rare.﻿ Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, refers to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. His Overdrive is named "Jormungand" which references the Jörmungandr of Norse mythology that grew large enough to bite its own tail, signifying the worlds end if it ever let go. Coincidentally, the symbol of Jörmungandr looks somewhat similar to the top half of Hazama's crest. Even more coincidentally, it reflects Terumi's relationship with Ragna, as Ragnar Lodbrok was a hero who slain the serpent Jörmungandr in some legends. Interestingly, the serpent itself is the symbol of Ouroboros in Norse Mythology. Gallery Blazblue-Chrono-Phantasma-Yuuki-Terumi-Phase-Shift-Artwork.jpeg|Phase Shift Yuuki Terumi.png|Chronophantasma Yūki Terumi (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Central Fiction Yūki_Terumi_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma).png Terumi_avatar.png |Yuuki Terumi Yuuki terumi crest.jpg |Terumi's Crest Blazblue dark_susano_o_by_enmismanima.jpg|Dark Susanoo Form (Terumi) BlazBlue CP_Terumi_222D.jpg Blazblue Yūki_Terumi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle,_2).jpg Blazblue Yūki_Terumi_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).jpg|Terumi in Hazama's body BlazBlue CP_Terumi_632146D.jpg Hazama (Chronophantasma, Arcade Mode Illustration, 2).png|Teurmi in Hazama's body Trivia *During the extra scene from the Arcade Mode of Continuum Shift II where he unleashes Mu-12, he is briefly voiced by Spike Spencer. **In all new scenes in Continuum Shift Extend, he is voiced by Doug Erholtz, who also voiced such anime and video game villains as Gin Ichimaru, Shinji Matou and MetalSeadramon. *His name "Hazama" comes from the place in the Boundary - the Edge - where he and Hakumen were sent. *Hazama's birthday falls on the International Dance Day, a reference to the fact some of his sprite movements are based off Michael Jackson, as well as an alternate color palette.Though Terumi's birthday is unknown. *Hazama does not have a human skeleton; what appears to be the imprint of his ghost form appears when he is electrocuted by. *Hazama is the only one who enjoys Noel's cooking, as seen in her gag ending. This leads to the assumption that Hazama has no taste in food. *Hazama is one of several characters, namely Ragna; Jin; Rachel; Hakumen and Platinum, who are playable in Lost Saga. *A bug has been observed in the Challenge Mode where when Hazama finishes a mission and then removes his hat, he may start the next mission with no hat and then having it spontaneously appearing on his head. **This has been observed for his poses with hair down. It doesn't happen when he makes his pose with spiked up hair. *Terumi is referred as the Lucifer/Satan figure of the BlazBlue ''universe: **Both uses many aliases to hide their true name. **Both led a rebellion against the gods. **Both were cast down (Lucifer to Hell and Terumi to the Boundary) **Both have took guises of normal humans and hiding their true self and intentions. **Both are fitting examples of the Seven Deadly Sins: Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Greed *Just like Satan, he is similar to the Antichrist. **Both of their plans involve to take over the world or start an apocalypse. **Both disguise themselves as either someone benevolent, unimportant, or harmless. **Both have try to undermine humanity. **Both are the embodiment of evil. *Terumi share similarities to a clown from ''Final Fantasy, Kefka Palazzo. **Both of their motive are to destroy the worlds. **Both are export characters of the Joker. **Both enjoy causing deaths, chaos, and misery. **They're the most dark and evil beings in their series. **Both see despair as the answer. **Both have disrespect and taunts their superiors. *His Arstal Finish's motion resembles the Raging/Rising/Raising Storm done by Geese Howard of SNK's Fatal Fury/King of Fighters series; a possible SNK nod left in by Arc System Works (referencing Ishiwatari's previous employment at SNK). *Mori in a BlazBlue Radio episode revealed that Yuuki Terumi is not his real name and is an alias he uses just like Hazama, this gives the implications that Soichiro Unomaru is Terumi's real name given the two share some similarities or at least Hazama. *Ripper from Xblaze is also similiar to Terumi not only in personialty but apperance in Lost Memories as Freaks. *Terumi is strikingly similar in many aspects to Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater: **Both use snake like powers. **Both wear hoods with snake markings. **They needed bodies to host at one point (Medusa with Rachel & Arachne and Terumi with Hazama & Kazuma) **Considered the most evil beings in their respective universes. **Both are very powerful when it comes to close combat. **Both are known for acting like trolls in their series. **Both "die" through being forced out of their host bodies, being cut with a blade (Maka with Genie Hunter, Hakumen with Time Killer) and have hinted survivals (Medusa in the anime, Terumi with Central Fiction). **Their eyes glow with a certain color when hidden behind or under a shadow (Medusa's eye glow red while Terumi's glow green) **Both have deceived people until their cover is blown (Medusa as a school nurse, Terumi as Hazama). **Both of them have yellow eyes. **Both have controlled or corrupted people throughout their series (Medusa with Crona, Terumi with Tsubaki Yayoi). *Hazama is also very similar to Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog. **Both of them wear fancy clothing. **Both are very charismatic yet suspicious in their appearance. **Both have allies they consider their shadow (Facilier with his actual shadow, Hazama with Terumi). **Both seem to be based on Michael Jackson considering their appearances and movements. **Both use magic. **Both work under a being that is stronger than them and fear their power. **Both manipulate main characters to achieve their goals (Facilier with the Prince, Tiana & Lawrence and Hazama with Tsubaki Yayoi, Litchi Faye-Ling & Noel Vermillion). *Terumi also share similarities with Junko Enoshima from the Danganronpa ''series: **Both see despair as the only solution the world needs. **Both are responsible for the deaths around the main cast. **Both have manipulated people to the point of breaking them psychologically. **Both have used disguises to trick people (Terumi as Hazama, Junko as Monokuma). ***Monaca Towa, the main antagonist of ''Ultra Despair Girls also shares similarities with Terumi on basically the exact reasons as Junko, but also: ****Both of them successfully (for a brief period) managed to make protagonists fall into despair and become something they're not (Terumi turning Noel into Mu-12 and destroy the world and Monaca making Komaru almost break her controller, which would then start a civil war). ****Both of them have also begged for the main protagonist to hate them to gain satisfaction to achieve their goal. *Hazama also has similarities to Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. **Both act nice as a facade. **Both are incredibly sadistic once their true nature is revealed. **Both have plans to destroy the universe. **Both have manipulated main characters to complete their goals (Bill with Ford Pines, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Li'l Gideon, & Blendin Blandin, and Hazama with Tsubaki Yayoi, Noel Vermillion, Litchi Faye-Ling, Arakune, Jin Kisaragi, Ragna the Bloodedge & Takamagahara). **Both of them wear hats. **Both are older than the universe they're living. **Both are extremely homicidal psychopaths. **Both made some powerful enemies (Bill Cipher to Ford Pines and Time Baby and Hazama to Ragna the Bloodedge, Hakumen & Rachel Alucard). *Terumi is also similar to Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece ''series: **Both have influenced mad scientists in their series (Doflamingo to Caesar Clown and Terumi to Relius Clover). **Both have manipulated many people like puppets and ruined their lives. **They both killed the supporting character's wife/mother (Doflamingo killed Scarlett, Kyro's wife & Rebecca's mother, and Terumi killed Konoe A. Mercury, Jubei's wife & Kokonoe's mother). **Both of their goals involve destroying the world. **Both made a lot of enemies in their spare times (Doflamingo to Trafalgar Law, King Riku Dold III, Rebecca, Kyros, Viola, the Tontatta Kingdom, the Straw Hats, Gecko Moria, & the Celestial Dragons, and Terumi to Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermilion, Rachel Alucard, Taokaka, Hakumen, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Jubei, Platinum the Trinity, & Valkenhayn R. Hellsing). **Both have mastermind a terrible conflicts before the series began (Doflamingo for the Slaughter of Dressrosa and Terumi for the Ikaruga Civil War). **Both cut their most hated enemy's arm off (Doflamingo to Law and Terumi to Ragna). **Both are not very loyal to their superiors. **Both have been outgambitted and lost their positions. **Both have suffer many villainous breakdowns. *Handsome Jack from ''Borderlands 2 ''is compared to Yuuki Terumi as: **Both ruled a massive military that control an entire planet. **Both are examples of Fallen Heroes. **Both have went through several villainous breakdowns. **Both have use the leading female to summoning an all-powerful deities during a brief period (Jack use Lilith to summon the Warrior to destroy Pandora and Terumi use Noel to awake Mu-12 to kill Master Unit: Amaterasu) **They both enjoy mocking, trash-talking and trolling their enemies. **They flaunt their superiority and being sadistic in what they do. **Both have created the most destructive monsters and weapons. *Felix from Red vs. Blue is also similar to Hazama. **They first appear as an ally to the heroes. **Both later revealed to be a jerks, trolls, and one of the main antagonists of their arc. **Both are examples of sociopaths, faux affably evil, laughably evil, and master manipulator. **Both forms a three-person dynamic with a deadly-serious guy. **Both forms a rivalry with one of the heroes who uses a large sword. **They both like knives. **They even both died (Hazama is still alive) in a similar way: ***At the hands of those they had betrayed & manipulated, their falling apart around them, betrayed by one of their own allies whom they didn't control as completely as they thought, and unable to cope with them resulting Villainous Breakdown. **Both are Complete Monsters. *He is also similar to Mal from ''Total Drama. **Both are Evils from the Past. **Both are Corrupting Influences. **Both enjoy reeking havoc and chaos. **''''Both of their actions have caused misery for others. **Both commit their heinous deeds under the guise of someone else (Yuuki as Hazama and Mal as Mike). **Both have different hair styles while using those guises **Both have manipulated others to further their plans or eliminate someone who poses a threat to them. **Both have no reasons for why they commit these heinous deeds other than for enjoyment. **Both of their punishments result in not only dying but being erased from existance. **Both are considered to be the darkest and most evil villains in their series. *Terumi is also similar to Nyarlathotep in ''Persona ''as they feed on hatred and worship despair. *He is also similar to Gilgamesh in ''Fate ''since they use female characters to summon all-powerful beasts to wiped out humanity. **They even look very similar and their hair spike up when they're true demeanor has been figured. **They are also heroes from an ancient past and were hailed until they found out how they truly were. **Both are incredibily powerful in their respecful franchises. Theme Music Category:Traitor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mongers Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Psychopath Category:Blazblue Villains Category:Possessor Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Successful Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants Category:Old Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Big Bads Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Magic Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Enforcer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Outcast Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Mutilators Category:Alter-Ego Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Betrayed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Athletic Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Hijackers Category:Frauds Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Defilers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Military Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Envious Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:War Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Pawns Category:Bond Destroyers